Fallen Star
by Tori Birdy
Summary: Astoria y Draco Malfoy han conseguido llevar una vida feliz con su hijo Scorpius. Cuando solo falta un año para que Scor entre en Hogwarts, Draco y Astoria rememoran el camino que les llevó a ese momento. Drama, Amor, Engaño, Compromiso, Dolor...No todo fue un lecho de rosas. ¿Queréis conocer su historia?
1. Family

Astoria Malfoy sonrío desde la gran entrada del jardín de la mansión que desde hacía 13 años era su hogar. El camisón verde que llevaba estaba cubierto por una suave bata de seda gris que hondeaba ligeramente por la brisa veraniega que corría por las estancias y pasillos sin descanso.

Al contrario de su marido, Astoria parecía haber resistido el paso de los años.

Su rostro seguía teniendo un aire juvenil, aunque la madurez de sus rasgos comenzaba a ser visible en el, como las pequeñas marcas de alrededor de sus ojos esmeralda y una pequeña arruga de la sonrisa cercana a la comisura de su boca, donde tiempo atrás se había ocultado un beso escondido.

Su largo y azabache cabello caía sobre su espalda, todavía las canas no habían hecho su aparición manteniendo intacto la sensación de juventud natural que Astoria nunca había querido perder, al contrario de Pansy Parkinson, ahora Pansy Goyle, que se había aplicado tantos productos en el cabello y rostro para preservarse de los efectos del tiempo, que era incluso más falsa de lo que lo había sido algunos años atrás.

Nadie podía negar que Astoria Malfoy seguía siendo una de las mujeres más bellas que había en la comunidad mágica de Londres.

La causa de la sonrisa en su rostro se encontraba a apenas unos metros de ella.

Su marido y su hijo de 10 años jugaban sobre la extensa hierba que rodeaba la mansión, dando volteretas sobre la hierba y llenando de risas aquella tarde de verano.

Draco Malfoy parecía haber olvidado su habitual pose elegante y altiva mientras perdía los papeles jugando con su hijo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Astoria pensó que no comprendía porqué Draco prefería mostrarse tan frío con el resto de personas de su alrededor y sin embargo, con ella y con su hijo no era más que sonrisas.

Aunque por otra parte, adoraba tenerlo para ella sola.

Draco si había sido afectado por los años, algunas arrugas surcaban su pálido rostro y las entradas en su cabello eran notables. Pero aun así, seguía teniendo el porte que le había sido tan habitual toda su vida.

En cuanto a su hijo, Scorpius, había heredado el cabello y la estructura de su padre, pero los ojos eran indudablemente de su madre, con ese verde esmeralda que era tan característico de los Greengrass como lo era el cabello rubio de los Malfoy.

En ese momento, padre e hijo se encontraban despeinados, con la ropa descolocada y manchada de barro y hierba, agotados después de la larga carrera y lucha en las que habían estado involucrados apenas hacía unos minutos, pero felices y sonrientes. Se había sentado en el suelo y jadeaban entre risas, con todavía el éxtasis de aquellos momentos que había compartido.

Draco alzó su mirada gris durante un momento y la clavó en la figura femenina de la puerta, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara un poco más.

-¿Has visto lo hermosa que es tu madre?-Dijo volviendo a mirar a Scorpius, quien alzó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba Astoria, saludándola con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Si, creo que si-El niño sonrió a su padre-Dicen que yo tengo sus ojos, así que yo también soy guapo...¡Soy el más guapo de todos!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario de su hijo, recordándole vagamente a si mismo cuando tenía su edad.

-Claro, claro que lo eres-Revolvió el cabello del niño con una sonrisa.

-Más que nadie en este mundo-Dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, Draco se giró para ver a su esposa de pie a su lado, y con un rápido movimiento la agarró de la cintura y de las piernas, haciéndola caer sobre él.

-Aunque puede que tu madre te haga algo de competencia-Draco sonrió y besó los labios de su esposa, aunque la asqueada mirada de su hijo les hizo separarse con una sonrisa.

-Cariño, ¿Qué te parece si vas adentro y le pides a Winka que prepare una limonada para ti y para tu padre?-Dijo Astoria acariciando el rostro de su hijo, que tras asentir corrió hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿No te parece que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido?-Dijo Draco acariciando el brazo de su esposa, mientras seguían con la mirada a su hijo.

-El año que viene entrará a Hogwarts, parece mentira que...que una vez estuvimos en su lugar-Astoria miró a su marido y le sonrió.

Draco tumbó a su esposa en la hierba, y se recostó sobre su vientre mirando el cielo azul mientras respiraba con fuerza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-Dijo Astoria mientras acariciaba el cabello de su marido.

-Cómo olvidarlo, enana Greengrass-Dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.

Astoria alzó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que él.

-Que sepas, Malfoy, que también me caías bastante mal-Dijo ella con algo de burla en su voz...


	2. Meet her

Aquel era el primer año de Astoria en Hogwarts.

El anden 9 y3/4 de King Cross estaba abarrotado de niños con grandes baúles, jaulas y maletas que corrían entre la multitud de un lado a otro seguidos por sus padres. La excitación que había en el ambiente era casi palpable, para los que volvían un año más y para los más pequeños que ese año comenzaban su aventura.

Astoria Greengrass, de 11 años, era la imagen de ello.

Su cabello negro caía libre por su espalda y hombros y su rostro tenia algunas pecas infantiles, aunque sus ojos almendrados ya tenían el color verde que tenían los ojos de su padre y de su hermana. Era delgada y quizás algo mas bajita que el resto de niñas de su edad, pero se compensaba por la belleza que contenía el rostro de la niña.

Sus padres, Helena y Caesar Greengrass, no la habían dejado separarse de su lado a la vez que observaban con aires de altivez a toda la muchedumbre de su alrededor, mientras que Astoria se mordía el labio inferior deseando echar a correr hacia el interior de se ese maravilloso tren.

De vez en cuando miraba a su padres con una súplica muda que era ignorada por la pareja.

-Espero que sigas la tradición familiar de quedar en Slytherin-Dijo su padre con una voz carente de sentimientos.

-Si, lo haré Padre-Dijo Astoria clavando su verde mirada en la de su progenitor, quien la observó un instante y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Astoria pensó que no les gustaba estar ahí, si lo hacían era por tradición o para encontrar a algún amigo como Eddard Parkinson o Lucius Malfoy.

Daphne Greengrass, su hermana mayor que ese año estaba en segundo, llegó hacia donde estaban y tras una despedida poco cálida, se llevo medio a volandas a Astoria dentro del tren.

Dentro de un compartimento, después de haber colocado sus cosas, Daphne y Astoria se sentaron juntas en uno de los lados de los asientos.

Astoria siempre había admirado a su hermana mayor, aunque quizás eso era lo que hacían todas las hermanas pequeñas. Daphne siempre había cuidado de ella mas de lo que lo habían hecho sus padres, todo lo que sabía era gracias a ella.

Quizás la única razón por la que quería entrar en Slytherin era por ella.

Astoria observó a su hermana mayor, al igual que ella tenía el cabello suelto sobre la espalda, pero suyo era de un color caoba en vez del azabache de Astoria. Los ojos de Daphne era algo mas oscuros que los de su hermana, verde esmeralda, pero aun así tenían la firma Greengrass en ellos.

La gente decía que se parecían, pero ellas no lo veían así. ¿Desde cuándo los laureles y las estrellas se parecen?

-Verás lo que te va a gustar Hogwarts, Tori-Dijo Daphne tomando la mano de su hermana-Todo lo que te pueda decir se va a quedar corto, así que mejor no te cuento detalles.

Astoria sonrío a su hermana.

-Daph, aunque no quede en Slytherin...tu estarás conmi...-El tren inició su movimiento y cortó la frase de Astoria, que lanzó un chillido de emoción y se pegó a la ventanilla, sonriente.

Daphne no pudo evitar reír por la infantil acción de su hermana, haciendo que Astoria se girara algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella-Seguro que tu hiciste lo mism...

La puerta del compartimento al abrirse había vuelto a cortar a Astoria, parecía que no terminaría ninguna frase en aquel tren.

Ambas conocían al chico rubio platino que venía seguido por dos gorilas con cara de tontos. Ambas conocían sus aires de grandeza y ambas conocían lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser.

Daphne y Draco compartían curso, por lo que en líneas generales se llevaban bien, aunque ella pensaba en ocasiones, que un niño que se comportaba de una forma tan estúpida a veces, tenía que haber lamido los barrotes de su cuna al nacer.

Astoria se quedó mirando al rubio, nunca habían hablado directamente, pero la sola presencia de Draco ya le parecía prescindible en cualquier ocasión.

La mirada de Draco había recorrido a las dos hermanas de arriba abajo antes de crear una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Vaya, al parecer entramos en el compartimento Greengrass-Dijo Draco, sus matones se rieron aunque la frase no era en absoluto inteligente ni graciosa.-Hola Daph-Dijo mirando a la mayor.

Draco respetaba a Daphne por varias razones, sus familias estaban bastante igualadas en riqueza, poder y sangre, haciendo que Daphne fuera una de las chicas con las que merecía la pena hablar...por otro lado, sabía que Daphne no se quedaba quieta si algún comentario rozaba su nombre, así que mejor tenerla como aliada que como enemiga.

-Hola Draco-Dijo Daphne con una de sus cejas alzadas-¿Queréis sentaros?

Astoria miró a su hermana como diciendo "¿Por qué invitas a estos cafres a sentarse aquí? ¿Estás loca?"

-Pues...creo que si, el resto del vagón está lleno de niñatos gritones de primer año-Dijo Draco dejándose caer en el asiento de al lado de la ventana. Astoria estuvo a punto de replicar sobre esa última frase, pero cerró la boca.-Crabble, Goyle, podéis iros a otro lado.-Ordenó Malfoy a sus gorilas.

Ambos gorilas asintieron y desaparecieron por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott entraban por ella.

-¡Hombre! ¡Si aquí están las hermanitas!-Dijo Zabinni con su tono de broma habitual-Hay que ver...cuanta diferencia con las Carrow...-Theo le dio una colleja y le empujó para que se sentara.

Nott era quizás, el chico que mejor le caía a Astoria de los que conocía. No hablaba tanto como Blaise ni se creía tan genial como Draco, aunque era el doble de inteligente que ambos.

-Hola Daph, hola Tori-Dijo Nott con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal el verano?

-Pues...-Astoria comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero otra vez se vio interrumpida por la altiva voz de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ah!-Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa socarrona-¡Es cierto! ¡Tu eres Astoria!-Se encogió de hombros-Como eres tan enana no te había reconocido-Y se rio.

Astoria miró a su hermana y después a Nott, ambos tenían una rara expresión en su rostro, pero nadie decía nada así que la pequeña Greengrass clavó su mirada sobre Draco.

-Pues en cambio, yo si te había reconocido con ese aspecto de idiota profundo que tienes-Dijo sonriente-La verdad es que con ese par de gorilas gordos que te siguen no se nota tanto, pero aquí solo...veo que si se percibe.

Zabinni soltó una carcajada, mientras que Nott y Daphne se aguantaban la risa tosiendo falsamente. Draco miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Astoria, aguantando las ganas de lanzar una maldición a aquella enana que le había humillado a pesar de ser más joven que él.

-Yo no discuto con niñas, y menos con una enana como tu, Greengrass-Dijo Draco recostándose en el asiento.

-Mejor, nadie quiere verte perder-Astoria se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana, mientras Zabinni seguía riéndose y Nott y Daph hablaban en voz baja, aunque seguía sintiendo una mirada fría como el hielo en su cuello.

Tras horas de viaje, el tren de Hogwarts llegó a Hogsmeade, donde los carruajes esperaban a los alumnos.

-¡Los de primer año conmigo!-Gritaba una voz fuerte, proveniente del hombre mas grande que Astoria había visto. Draco lo miraba con cara de asco y después se giró.

-Me compadezco de ti, Greengrass, espero que ese idiota gordo no os mate en el lago-Draco se alejó riéndose y Astoria estuvo a punto de lanzarle una piedra.

Astoria se dirigió hacia donde decía el hombre, después de despedirse de su hermana y que esta le deseara suerte. Una vez en la orilla del lago, Astoria buscó entre los botes un lugar para sentarse, eligiendo uno en el que había una chica pelirroja y otra rubia, que removía el agua del lago con los dedos de una mano.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-Pregunto Astoria mirando a la chica pelirroja, esta le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió asintiendo.

-Claro que si, adelante-Dijo ella, Astoria se sentó enfrente suyo y miró a su alrededor-Es impresionante, ¿verdad?-La chica pelirroja sonrió a Astoria y la rubia miró hacia ambas.

Astoria se sorprendió observando a la pelirroja; su túnica no era nueva, parecía vieja y algo raída, al igual que sus zapatos y medias. Sus ojos marrones destellaban simpatía y su sonrisa era inteligente.

La chica rubia era más o menos igual, a pesar de tener el cabello lleno de nudos y leer una revista del revés, no le podía ver la cara.

-Yo soy Ginevra Weasley. Pero llámame Ginny-Dijo la chica pelirroja.

Astoria alzó al mirada y la clavó en ella, ahora todo tenía sentido. Según sabía, los Weasley a pesar de ser Sangre Pura, no tenían las características de las demás familias. Sus padres decían que eran una vergüenza hacia la pureza y que eran decididamente pobres. Creía recordar que tenían muchos hijos.

La chica Weasley parecía querer saber su nombre. Si los padres de Astoria estuvieran ahí, sacarían a su hija a rastras de ese bote.

-Yo soy Astoria, Astoria Greengrass-Dijo mirando a la pelirroja, que había pasado de sonreír a hacer una mueca entre fría y decepcionante en su rostro, mientras observaba la túnica nueva de Astoria con algo de tristeza...o envidia, quizás.

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo Ginny volviendo a mirarla-Te deseo suerte en la selección, supongo que quedarás en Slytherin, como tus amigos, Astoria-¿Había algo de desprecio en su voz?

Astoria se limitó a sonreír ante la indirecta de la Weasley, no tenía nada que responder a aquello, no tenía porqué pelear en su primer día, y mucho menos contra Ginny Weasley, a la que no había dicho nada malo.

-Pues a mi me gustaría quedar en Ravenclaw-Dijo la rubia detrás de la revista, dejándola a su lado para mirar a las otras dos chicas-Seguro que encuentro al Snorkack de cuerno arrugado en algún lugar de la sala común-La chica clavó sus grandes ojos azules en ambas-Yo soy Luna, Luna Lovegood.

*Pirada* Pensó Astoria *Mejor dicho, Lunática*

Ninguna volvió a hablar en todo el viaje hasta que desembarcaron en la orilla contraria, mientras que con cada paso que daban, la excitación de la selección de casa aumentaba en todos los nuevos alumnos.


	3. Wellcome to Hogwarts

Astoria se hizo hueco hasta la parte delantera del apretado grupo de alumnos nerviosos por cruzar aquellas enormes puertas iluminadas por fuego que se interponían ante ellos y su futuro en Hogwarts.

Si, ella estaba nerviosa, quizás no tanto como el resto de niños, pero lo estaba. Cada segundo de espera era una eternidad que ataba un manojo de excitación que se revolvía en ella.

-¿No te parece un poco raro que nos hagan aguantar esta espera?-Dijo la rubia loca-Quizás haya un animal mágico ahí dentro y estén intentando atraparlo para cuando entremos...¡Si es un Snorkack yo puedo ayudar a atraparlo!-

Astoria miró a Luna y no dijo nada, intentando descubrir si la chica estaba hablando en serio o simplemente bromeaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como una mujer de aspecto severo y vestida con una larga túnica negra y verde se acercaba a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, alumnos. Soy la Profesora McGonagall-Dijo levantando los brazos-En pocos momentos entrareis por esas puertas y seréis elegidos en una Casa, vuestro hogar en Hogwarts desde este momento hasta que terminéis vuestros estudios. Seréis elegidos por vuestras aptitudes y cualidades que os definan como personas, no debéis tener miedo.-La profesora se giró en el momento en las que las dos enormes puertas se abrieron y una luz que provenía del interior iluminó a todos los nuevos alumnos.

Algunos de ellos lanzaron pequeños chillidos de excitación, aunque todos entraron en el enorme comedor en silencio, debido a que el espectáculo maravilloso que había dentro de la habitación les había dejado sin habla.

El Gran Comedor era enorme, desmesuradamente grande. Cuatro filas de mesas se encontraban en él, todas con platos, copas y cubiertos, pero sin nada de comida sobre ellas.

Cientos de velas levitaban por encima de sus cabezas, llenando el lugar con una luz cálida y agradable, pero Astoria solo tenía ojos para el techo del comedor que mostraba el cielo estrellado nocturno, oscuro pero brillante...e indudablemente mágico con todas aquellas constelaciones, estrellas y planetas que parecían dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos.

Astoria volteó su mirada y la posó en la que parecía la mesa de Slytherin, donde su hermana la saludó con la mano y le guiñó un ojo.

La profesora McGonagall hizo colocarse a todos en el la parte frontal del comedor, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los alumnos y profesores.

-Os llamaré por orden de lista y os sentareis en el taburete, donde os colocaré el sombrero-Dijo la profesora.

Astoria no se había fijado en el gastado sombrero que estaba sobre el taburete, decididamente era viejo y estaba bastante raído y sucio. Se preguntó si aquella cosa tendría pulgas y si sería obligatorio ponerlo sobre su cabeza.

-Jullian Billtoy-Dijo la profesora. La niña llamada dio un pequeño respingo y se acercó al taburete con mordiéndose una de las trenzas que llevaba, Astoria pensó que tenía el aspecto de un hámster. La profesora colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Jullian y tras unos segundos, el sombrero exclamó...

-¡Hufflepuff!-La profesora le retiró el sombrero y la niña corrió a sentarse a la mesa que estallaba en vítores.

Los alumnos fueron sentándose en el taburete, uno tras otros, Ginevra Weasley quedó en Gryffindor, al igual que el resto de su familia. Luna Lovegood fue enviada a Ravenclaw y casi se cae al intentar levantarse del taburete.

Los nombres fueron pasando hasta que...

-Astoria Greengrass-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Astoria levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el taburete, sin que le temblara el pulso. Una vez sentada, el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza, aunque se le caló bastante.

-Veamos...otra Greengrass-Dijo el sombrero-Vaya querida, eres una caja de sorpresas. Decididamente Hufflepuff no es tu lugar, te gusta rivalizar sin duda alguna. ¿Ravenclaw quizás? Eres inteligente, pequeña...aunque eres bastante rebelde...¿Es Gryffindor tu casa?-Astoria se mordió el labio inferior-Si...sin duda tienes el alma...te aguardan grandes cosas y...grandes sufrimientos también...tu debes pertenecer sin pensarlo más a ¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y gritos, Astoria sonrió, en parte aliviada y feliz. Caminó hasta su mesa una vez que el sombrero le fue retirado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Su hermana le había guardado un sitio a su lado, junto a Nott, Zabinni, Parkinson y Malfoy.

-¡Felicidades Tori!-Dijo Zabinni efusivamente-¡Sabíamos que lo conseguirías!

-Yo no lo tenía tan claro, pero aquí la tenéis-Dijo Draco, Astoria ignoró su comentario y sonrió al resto de compañeros que la felicitaban.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin, hermanita-Dijo Daphne, sonriente.


End file.
